The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for noise suppression and, more particularly, for user-specific noise suppression.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices employ voice-related features that involve recording and/or transmitting a user's voice. Voice note recording features, for example, may record voice notes spoken by the user. Similarly, a telephone feature of an electronic device may transmit the user's voice to another electronic device. When an electronic device obtains a user's voice, however, ambient sounds or background noise may be obtained at the same time. These ambient sounds may obscure the user's voice and, in some cases, may impede the proper functioning of a voice-related feature of the electronic device.
To reduce the effect of ambient sounds when a voice-related feature is in use, electronic devices may apply a variety of noise suppression schemes. Device manufactures may program such noise suppression schemes to operate according to certain predetermined generic parameters calculated to be well-received by most users. However, certain voices may be less well suited for these generic noise suppression parameters. Additionally, some users may prefer stronger or weaker noise suppression.